<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sherlock Holmes:Self Sufficient Consultant by nothfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932936">Sherlock Holmes:Self Sufficient Consultant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan'>nothfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elementary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parenting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug, Spanking, Team as Family, Temper Tantrums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season one between the pilot and before episode 11.</p><p>Holmes does not take well to having another person in his life, Joan Watson, the Sober Companion provided by his father and acts out. Prompting Captain Gregson to step in and parent Holmes. </p><p>Part two will contain spanking. This part only has a few smacks.<br/>Edit, it’s gonna three parts after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Thomas Gregson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock Holmes spotted Watson as he came down the court house steps,<br/>“You’re late, and my barrister was rubbish. And I’ve had a message from Captain Gregson, he wants to see me at the precinct...now.” </p><p>“Be grateful you still have a roof over your head after the stunt you pulled and I’ll be billing you for the damage to my car.” </p><p>“Yes, well thank you for smoothing things over with my father Watson, much appreciated,” Holmes forced out reluctantly.<br/>“You didn’t tell the Captain about this...minor incident did you?” He said affronted at the very idea that she might have tattled on him. </p><p>Watson fought back the very strong urge to hit him with her very full and quite heavy handbag,” no I didn’t, I’m not a petulant child like some people I could mention,” she said narrowing her eyes in annoyance.</p><p>“Oh, apologies,” Holmes muttered slightly abashed.<br/>“ Probably something to do with the case, the  restraining order Dr Mantlo took out against you perhaps?” Watson pointed out rolling her eyes.<br/>“Oh hell! Now I’ve gotta go and sit through a lecture. Watson, I’ll meet you back at the Brownstone and we’ll go back over the Saldua crime scene photos. We’ve missed something, I can feel it!” Holmes said and felt even more disgruntled that he had to go sit through a dressing down. When he had more important things to do. But it couldn’t be helped.</p><p>Watson nodded her agreement,”just make sure you’re back within two hours for your check in. Don’t forget.”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” he said dismissively and strode off to hail a cab.</p><p>Captain Tommy Gregson read over the report in front of him on his desk, Holmes’s arrest report and restraining order against him. He sighed, not even one cleared case and already the man was causing waves.</p><p>Gregson was aware of the consultants recent release from a rehab in London. He’d completed some checks after Holmes had contacted him offering his services. And had willingly agreed to Holmes coming back to consult. He may have been a pain in the ass to work with ten years ago, but at the time it had been a minor annoyance. Homes was worth the trouble, mostly. Holmes had been thrown when Gregson had informed him he knew about his stint in rehab. He’d reluctantly confessed that Watson was his sober companion for the next few weeks. After six weeks he’d be a free agent again. And hoped the captain would bare with him until then. And hardly a day had passed and he was about to read his consultant the riot act. Not a very auspicious start to their collaboration.</p><p>Holmes stood ridged with annoyance, only just managing to keep a grip on his anger,<br/>“the bloody man admitted he was responsible for his wife’s murder, all to get out of a pre nuptial agreement! We have no evidence and I refuse to let him get away with the death of two people! So I...”</p><p>Gregson slammer his hand down on his desk, “so you had a temper tantrum and smashed the guys car! You could have injured yourself as well, and what did it get you besides a restraining order?” He demanded.<br/>“It didn’t help the case but it gave me satisfaction to smash the smug gits car!” Holmes shouted.</p><p>Gregson lurched to his feet, his own anger rising, “sit!” He told the younger man, pointing at the chair in front of his desk. </p><p>“I said sit your ass down!” He repeated when Holmes ignored the command. He watched as Homes sat down, an annoyed pout on his face.</p><p>Gregson took a calming breath and sat down himself, there was no point him loosing his cool too. One of them needed to take the high road and it wouldn’t be Holmes, that much was obvious.</p><p>“I can see you’ve not matured at all in the last ten years Holmes,” he accused.</p><p>“I know he’s guilty...”</p><p>“And you decided the best option you had was throwing a hissy fit? No other options occurred to that super charged brain of yours? Acting like a five year old having a temper tantrum was the best you could come up with?”</p><p>“Five year olds can’t drive,” Holmes muttered and caught an annoyed glared from the Captain. So he tried to diffuse the situation,</p><p> “are you trying to supervise me or parent me,” he joked.</p><p>Gregson pondered Holmes question, he knew the answer should be very obvious. But something made him hesitate, as he studied the younger man closely. He was a brilliant mind no doubt and an asset to the department, well as long as he got his own way. The man obviously expected them to make allowances for his less acceptable behaviours. How had he put it once when talking his way out of some dubious behaviour? Oh yes,  he should be allowed to do what he wanted for the greater good...something along those lines. So they were expected to put up with his lack of emotional stability, his temper tantrums even. But he was starting to think all this wasn’t actually in the younger man’s best interest. It was probably way to late to do anything about it, and was it even his placr to try? Maybe, we’ll he’d give it a try for his friends sake and the department.</p><p>“Well when you’re acting like an out of control teenager I think you could do with some parenting,” he said aiming for the same tone of voice he used to use on his own children.</p><p>Holmes did his best to ignore the rather inappropriate statement, since it looked like he wasn’t about to get fired. Time to extricate himself from this equally inappropriate use of his valuable time. Case to solve, and what not.</p><p>“I apologise for my unprofessional behaviour Captain and assure you it won’t happen again. I will return to examining the facts of the case and I’m 100% sure a solution will present itself. I hope you will accept my sincere apology,” he reiterated and hoped he wasn’t laying it on too thickly.</p><p>“Good because I’m not prepared to have an immature jerk working for my department. No matter how big his brain. Is that understood Holmes? I don’t expect to see or hear of any more of your antics, are we clear? And if I do see any sign of juvenile behaviour, tantrums or whatever, well you’ll find out what my parenting style is like. I guarantee you won’t like it. Are we clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Crystal,” he responded as if his full attention had been on the conversation.</p><p>Gregson held his stern glance a few moments longer and then let it go. Maybe he was being too hard on the younger man. It had been ten years since they’d worked together, so maybe Holmes would prove them wrong. He ignored the inner voice that asked *who was he kidding*.</p><p>“Okay that’s all, keep me updated if you find anything new on Mantlo. And stay away from him,” he gave a final warning as the consultant left. A few hours later he was surprised to get a call from Holmes about the current case. With Watson’s medical eye they’d spotted something in the crime scene photos taken at Peter Saldua’s place. And the evidence had led to the arrest of Mantlo. Holmes had taken a certain amount of pleasure at taking the man down. And Gregson couldn’t blame him. It had turned out to be a solid conviction, inspire of Holmes’s unorthodox methods. </p><p>Over the next couple of weeks Sherlock and Joan Watson become a regular feature around the 11th precinct and their crime scenes. It becomes the norm and even Detective Marcus Bell is getting used to having the brilliant, but sometimes obnoxious Brit around. Joan Watson had also fast become an added assent at crime scenes. And adept at distracting Holmes when he looked like he was about to go off on one of his rants.</p><p> </p><p>Watson hit the resend button on her phone for the umpteenth time since her client had skipped out on her. Trying to keep frustration at bay she stalked the corridors of the 11th Precinct. Looking for any sign of her escaped client.</p><p>Earlier than morning</p><p>Sherlock Holmes was beyond furious. He’d made it clear to Watson that his father had no intention of having dinner with either of them and to let it go. It wasn’t his habit to speak of his family, but she’d warn him down with prattle about wanting to meet Holmes Sr. So he’s arranged for an old friend of his to pose as his father to pay her back for meddling in his life...again! It had backfired monumentally, Alistair had betrayed his trust. Watson returned the night before and confronted him, asking who Irene was. Well that was the last stroke of interference he was putting up with. In a matter of weeks she would be gone and he could try to convince himself none of this had occurred.</p><p>They had bumped into each other in the kitchen that morning and Sherlock made a point to keep conversation to a bare minimum. Speaking only when spoken too and he could see it was upsetting Watson, but he didn’t care. He was just leaving with his bowl of cereal when his phone beeped with a text. A double homicide, an agreeable distraction.</p><p>“How long is this going on for Sherlock? Not speaking to me, you’re being childish. You know part of what I’m paid for is getting to know your history, any triggers that may affect your sobriety. I’m only trying to help, talk to me.”</p><p>Holmes popped his phone in his jacket pocket and collected his coffee, before turning towards Watson. He sighed before speaking, <br/>“I’ve been sulking, not very mature and I apologise. I know you’re trying to prepare me for the long road to recovery ahead. Perhaps we can attend a meeting, I am feeling a little...unsettled shall we say.”</p><p>Joan gave him a beaming smile, a breakthrough of sorts,</p><p>“ I’ll  check out meeting times over breakfast and then go get dressed. I appreciate your candour and I’m sorry for upsetting you last night. I hope you know that wasn’t my intention.”</p><p>“I’ll be in the lounge when you’re ready, no rush.” He said with a genial nod and left. He went straight for his coat and scarf and none to gently slammed the front door as he left the brownstone. Not feeling guilty in the slightest  as he took out his ringing phone noticed the caller ID and hung up promptly. He kept his thumb on the reject call button and happily jabbed it as often as required as he hailed a cab. At the crime scene he went into deduction mode and put all thoughts on his quarrel with Watson out of his mind. After finishing up at the scene he caught a ride to the precinct with detective Bell and made excuses for Watson’s absence while ducking more calls. He had a few angry texts to read through on the ride. His sober companion was not a happy bunny, to say the least. </p><p>Captain Gregson came out of his office to see what the commotion of raised voices outside was about. He spotted Holmes and Watson and was surprised to see an unusually manic Joan, wildly gesticulating at Holmes. Gregson strode down the corridor until he was close enough to get their attention.</p><p>“What the hell is going on here?”<br/>“Oh nothing Captain, just ironing out a few kinks in our client and sober companion relationship,” Holmes replied smugly.</p><p>Watson looked on the verge of taking a swing at her client, so the Captain stepped in,</p><p>“Right, the pair of you, my office now!” He said and watched them glare at each other briefly before complying. He ushered them into his office and shut the door, then went behind his desk and sat.</p><p>“Ok what’s this all about? You first,” he pointed at Watson, probably better to start with the usually more sensible of the pair.</p><p>Taking a deep breath to calm down, she folded her arms and glared at Sherlock, “this isn’t working I need to find him a new sober companion,” </p><p>“Excellent plan, hopefully someone happy to take a paid vacation instead of snooping into things that are none of their damn business,” Sherlock interrupted.</p><p>“You, will shut up until I tell you otherwise!” Gregson snapped at the younger man, who bristled at being told off, but closed his mouth abruptly.</p><p>Gregson turned back to Joan,<br/>”I thought things had settled down since my little talk with him,” he said as he poked a finger in Sherlocks direction.</p><p>Joan shrugged, “it’s a battle to get him to commit to even the basics of his sobriety regime, meeting, regular meals and sleeping pattern...”</p><p>“Oh for heavens sake, I go to the stupid meetings and pee into a cup on demand. And this has nothing whatsoever to do with my work for the NYPD.” Holmes said.</p><p>“If you spent half as much time committing to your sobriety regime as you do trying to thwart my attempts to help you! And today you ran off again instead of talking to me about what is quite obviously a serious issue for you.”</p><p>“So much for my client confidentiality!” Sherlock snapped with outrage.</p><p>Watson tried to regain her composure, “Sherlock, I’m truly sorry if you feel I’ve over stepped my boundaries. But I’m just trying to help you, it’s what I’m here for. Your father hired me to help you, so please let me,”</p><p>“For the last time, my father does not care about me, it’s all familial responsibility and nothing more. I’m fully self sufficient and don’t want or need your help!” Holmes yelled with a foot stomp.</p><p>Watson looked like she was about to either punch Holmes or burst into tears, so Gregson decided it was better to separate them and fast.</p><p>“Joan, can you give us a few minutes, I need to speak to my consultant.”</p><p>“I’ll go and get us some coffee,” she said with a sigh and a final glare at Holmes as she left. As she went down towards the vending machines she did her breathing exercises and tried to remember just when and how Sherlock Holmes had turned her into a raving lunatic. It’s not like he was her first awkward client, but somehow he got under her skin. In such a short time she’d grown to really care what happened to him. He was definitely her biggest challenge so far and she was determined to do her very best for him. With or without his cooperation.</p><p>Gregson hoped the silence that pervaded the room was as uncomfortable for Holmes as it was for him. But you couldn’t always tell with Sherlock. He watched Holmes, who stood with fists clenched and a scowl on his face.</p><p>“So you couldn’t even act like an adult for six weeks?” Gregson asked rhetorically As he watched, the younger man pouted and flop down in the chair opposite him.</p><p>“I’m surprised Watson didn’t blab that I set my violin on fire too. Not that what I do with my own property is anyone else’s business. She keeps messing with my stuff.” He whined.</p><p>“You can’t already have forgotten our discussion in this office less than two weeks ago,” Gregson said ominously.</p><p>Holmes looked up from his phone, ”oh that, well not exactly forgotten, I admit that I wasn’t giving you my full attention at he time. I firmly believe in the Attic of the brain theory, so can’t be stuffing my head full of less than useful information. I’ll explain it to you if you’re interested, could be a useful tool for your team.” He continued, totally oblivious to the furious look on other man’s face.</p><p>It was obvious to Gregson that the only words Holmes was interested in listening to were his own. Fine, let him learn the hard way, he thought as he got up and moved around to Holmes.</p><p>“The gist of it was the likelihood of you being on the receiving end of my parenting style,” he said as he yanked Holmes out of the chair by one arm. Turned him slightly and using the not inconsiderable force of his hand landed several slaps to his backside.</p><p>Still held in a firm grip Holmes looked curiously at the Captain,</p><p> “what was that for?” He asked with annoying calmness. Gregson’s eyes narrowed as he glared at his captive, his message obviously not penetrated yet. So he walloped the man’s backside several more times and got a more natural response.</p><p>“Ow ow!” Holmes yelped involuntarily as the sting in his backside increased,<br/> “okay, your displeasure, I get it. But I’m the injured party here, Watson went poking into my private life and won’t leave me be.” He complained.</p><p>Gregson released his hold and tried again, </p><p>“Miss Watson is just trying to do her job, quit being a rebellious child Holmes. Even you should be able to at least fake being an adult for the next three weeks. If you’re determined not to accept her help and support. It’s my impression you’re obliged to follow your father’s instructions?” He said and waited for a reaction. When Holmes  wasn’t having a tantrum he was quite inscrutable. How he got through a rehab programme if this was his way of dealing with help, Gregson couldn’t even imagine.</p><p>Holmes pondered the situation as he tried to  ignore his stinging backside.  A very bizarre state of affairs. Other than Watson’s nagging this past few weeks, he wasn’t used to having anyone pull him up on his behaviour. It was all about the crime statistics after all. And although he’d probably, okay he’d definitely earned the Captains displeasure before. It had never, to the best of his recollection, resulted in his getting swatted. This was definitely new and off putting. So he went with his usual approach, the insincere apology.  He’d come to the conclusion over the years that it could get you out of a myriad of sticky situations.</p><p>“Well I do apologise if I’ve brought the department into disrepute with my unacceptable behaviour. Hither to I’ll keep my disagreements with Miss Watson out of your precinct. I’ll even apologise to Watson. Will that be satisfactory Captain?”</p><p>“No.”<br/>“I beg your pardon?” Holmes asked in confusion, which was a strange occurrence in and of itself.<br/>“I said no, that’s not satisfactory. You’re grounded.”</p><p>Holmes frowned, “excuse me? You’re suspending me for having a row with Watson, seriously?” He asked in disbelief.</p><p>Elbow on his desk, Gregson touched fingers to his temple, this conversation was starting to give him a headache.<br/>“No, I’m grounding you to my house this weekend,” he said and waited to see if a tantrum was forthcoming. Surprisingly it didn't materialise. Holmes appeared to be giving his announcement some deep though before he answered.</p><p>“Yes, fine. Good plan we can bond over a Baseball match or something. Is Watson’s presence required also?” He enquired.</p><p>Gregson wasn’t sure that Holmes actually got the full meaning of what grounding meant. But he’d have plenty of time this weekend to explain the finer points. That’ll be fun he groaned internally, wondering if he was going to regret his decision to try and redirect Sherlock Holmes’s destructive tendencies. </p><p>We’ve two spare rooms now the girls aren’t at home, so Miss Watson can come if she can’t bare to be separated from you. Or she can take the weekend off, her choice.”</p><p>“Will be be having the pleasure of meeting Mrs Gregson?” Holmes asked politely, happy to play along with the elaborate joke. </p><p>“Nope, Cheryl is away for a spar weekend with the girls, so we’ll have the place to ourselves,” Gregson said. He really didn’t think his wife was ready to have Holmes inflicted on her for a whole weekend. </p><p>“Ah well, maybe another time, it’s almost barbecue season,” Sherlock said and was quite pleased with himself for playing along with the pleasantries. Under the circumstances he didn’t mind humouring the Captain.</p><p>“Will that be all then, I don’t want to take up any more of your valuable time Captain?”<br/>“Yeah that’s all, I’ll call you when we get forensics back from this morning,” he said by way of a dismissal.</p><p>“Excellent, “ Holmes said as he left to go and look for Watson. He found her hovering around near Detective Bell’s Desk and he fixed his most contrite expression in place as he approached.</p><p>“Ah there you are  my dear Watson,” <br/>Joan eyed him suspiciously, “Sherlock,” she responded.<br/>“I must apologise for my earlier behaviour, I was upset, but could have handled it in a more mature manner. I consider myself throughly reprimanded by Captain Gregson.” </p><p>Placated for the time being Watson nodded in acceptance of his apology, “and I’m sorry for any distress I caused, I’m just concerned about our lack of progress. And it’s only three weeks before my six weeks are up and we still need to find you a sponsor.” She sighed.</p><p>Holmes patted her on the arm, “cheer up, we have a meeting to attend and perhaps this lot won’t be such motley bunch,” he added encouragingly before heading off down the corridor. “Come along Miss Watson,” he called over his shoulder and didn’t wait for her to catch up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleep over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Friday and Captain Gregson turns up to collect Sherlock for his enforced sleep over. Part 2 of three.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watson finished putting the finishing touches to her make up and collected her purse from the chair across the room. Then she left her bedroom closing the door behind her and went downstairs. She’d persuaded Sherlock to join her for dinner this evening. It was only 6pm so an early meal. She’s agreed to the compromise when he hadn’t wanted to be pulled away from the files. Cold case files as the last couple of days had been slow, murder wise, for the their precinct. </p><p>When she turned into the lounge she found him still sitting on the floor surrounded by case files. She went over and turned the music off and then turned her attention to getting her charge moving.</p><p>“Are you wearing that to go eat?” She asked gesturing to his crumpled and grubby looking T-shirt. He’d not been out today and she was pretty sure he’d slept in that shirt. Not that he’d had what she would class as quality sleep. </p><p>Holmes looked up, startled. It was been three weeks since his *guest* had moved in and he still hadn’t adjusted to the disturbances she caused him. But he couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d eaten, maybe a bowl of cereal...at 3am that morning. So he was bordering on being hungry, so a break to eat wasn’t totally repellent. He sniffed at his shirt and wrinkled his nose, a bit ripe he had to admit. So bounding to his feet he went to search through his cloths hamper. He found a slightly less pungent shirt to replace the one he’d stripped off. </p><p>The door bell rang, startling him for a second time. Perhaps he really did need to spend a night actually in his bed. If his nerves were this twitchy. He mussed as the headed to answer the door, seeing as Watson hadn’t offered to get it.</p><p>“Are you expecting someone?” Joan asked as he passed her,<br/>“When am I ever. Perhaps it’s Detective Bell with something for us,” he hazarded hopefully. </p><p>“Captain Gregson? How can I be of assistance?” He responded to finding his boss on the doorstep. <br/>“Please do come in” he added and stood aside to let him enter. Holmes followed him into the living room.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Gregson asked delivering his question more in Sherlock’s direction than the young woman. He still didn’t know if she was coming for the weekend or not. He’d messaged Holmes a couple of times in the past day or so and gotten no response. He hadn’t been calling with a consult so he wasn’t that surprised to be ignored. Add that to Holmes reactions at the door, it wasn’t looking promising for a smooth start to the weekend. Okay here we go Gregson told himself.</p><p>“I’m always ready,” Sherlock said, “ready for what in this particular instance. A case you require assistance on?” He said. eyes widening in anticipation.</p><p>Gregson turned to Joan,”I’m guessing he’s not told you our arrangements for this weekend?”</p><p>“What arrangements,” Watson and Holmes said in tandem.</p><p>Gregson glared at Holmes before turning back to Watson, “I told him he was getting grounded to my place, on Wednesday during our chat in my office. I’m taking it he didn’t bother passing it on to you?”</p><p>“Watson and I were just about to go out to eat, but you’re welcome to join us Captain,” Holmes interrupted.</p><p>“No you’re not, you’re having dinner at my place. And you can be quiet, I’m speaking to Watson, I’ll get to you soon enough.” He said firmly and watched as the younger man fidgeted about, seeming not to know how to respond. </p><p>Joan got up off the couch and came closer to the two men, giving her charge an annoyed look.<br/>“No he didn’t mention anything accept that you told him off for his bad behaviour. Definitely nothing about this weekend, and he has meetings to attend with me?”</p><p>“We have the room, So you can still keep an eye in his as usual. Unless you want a break from him?” He offered.</p><p>“Where he goes so do I, so I guess I’ll be your house guest for the weekend too. I’ll go and pack a bag, leave you to deal with all this,” she said gesturing in the general vicinity of Holmes. </p><p>Holmes yelled after his departing companion,</p><p>”don’t bother packing Watson, I’m not going anywhere I assure you.” Then he folded his arms and glared at the older man. He really had no idea what all this was about and hoped the Captain would explain his rather impertinent attitude. If there was no case to investigate what was he even doing there, he had no authority over him outside of work. At least not that he was aware of.</p><p>“Did you think I was bluffing when I told you you’d be with me this weekend?” Gregson demanded.</p><p>Holmes felt on firmer ground now, “all due respect Captain but you lost me when you said the parenting word. I know what that means from experience, no follow thought was expected or required. Now if you said you were going to punch me if I annoyed you again, well that I might have made a mental note of. The offer still stands if you’d like to join us for dinner,” Holmes added. Then turned to go and tell Watson that their dinner plans go ahead as arranged.</p><p>This was taking too long and after a day of paperwork at the precinct Gregson actually was looking forward to getting some food. So he closed the distance and caught Holmes by the arm and yanked him back around. Then while the younger man was flailing about he whacked his butt several times, hard.</p><p>“Go and get enough clothes for the weekend and let’s get a move on...now!” Then he let go of his captive.</p><p>Holmes studied the older man, trying his usual deductive reasoning to this very strange situation and was coming up with absolutely nothing. Well besides that his behind was stinging, that much he had deduced.</p><p>“I wish you’d stop doing that, not that it hurts or anything if that was your intention. It’s just not your usual way of interacting with me Captain Gregson. And to be perfectly honest I’ve no idea what you want from me. What’s this got to do with our mutual working arrangement. And I haven’t even been badly behaved towards Watson...has she said I have?” Holmes said as indignation crept into his voice. </p><p>Gregson moved past Holmes into the hall and stood in front of the outer door, just in case Holmes thought bolting was an option.</p><p>“Unless your intending to spend all weekend in the clothes you’re wearing, go and throw some things together.”</p><p>Watson came down the stairs with two small holdalls, “I’ve packed his some clothes and essentials,” she remarked and then continued,<br/>“he’ll be more than happy to wear the same shirt for a week let alone the weekend. I told you he’s more like a petulant teenager than an adult, well most of the time.”</p><p>Fuming silently but feeling slightly left out Sherlock voiced his own annoyance,</p><p>”if you two have quite finished parenting me. I’m still here and can categorically state that I’m going nowhere with either of you. I’ve lost my appetite for dinner so I’m going back to my case files. At  least they make some kind of sense,” he tutted.</p><p>“Which I can’t say about all this,” he concluded with a wild all encompassing wave of his hand. Then drifted back into the main living area.</p><p>Gregson turned to Watson and gave her his car keys, “why don’t you take the bags to the car and we’ll be with you in a few seconds,” he assured her. Watson did as he suggested but wasn’t convinced that Captain Gregson was going to get anywhere with her stubborn client.</p><p>Gregson found Holmes deep in thought examining his latest crime board, obviously thinking there business was concluded. Well he was about to find he wasn’t the only stubborn person in the room. He raised his voice as he approached the other man.</p><p>“Unless you were lying to me when you agreed to come to my place, you have exactly ten seconds to head towards my car...”</p><p>Holmes spun around,”or what? You’ll fire me from my unpaid job?”</p><p>“Nope, I’ll haul you over to that couch and put you over my knee, and spank your ass.” </p><p>Eyes narrowing Sherlock remained stiff limbed, just starring at his boss. He finally spoke,”why would you do that, and secondly why do you want me to stay at your house?”</p><p>“I think that your juvenile behaviour is a cry for attention, so I’m gonna give you my parental attention this weekend. At my house, we’re you’ll be grounded. Clear enough?” </p><p>It wasn’t the slightest bit clear to Holmes, and it was straying uncomfortably close to *feelings* territory and he definitely did not wish to go there. Perhaps capitulation was the easies route forward. How bad could it be staying at the Captain's house for two day?</p><p>“ Very well, I agree to come with you. I’ll just collect my things,” he said and started to add case files into an empty box. He jumped a little when the Captain touched his arm and took the box our of his hands.</p><p>Gregson replaced the half filled box down,” no files, you won’t be working over the weekend Holmes.”</p><p>“Not working?” Holmes stated the question rhetorically to himself as he let the older man guide him towards the front door. On the ride over to his weekend accommodation, besides sulking, Holmes wondered how he’d be spending his time. No work was a totally alien concept. The only times he wasn’t working on something was when he took short intrusions into his time for a little sleep or food. Or there was sex, but he assumed that would be off the cards for this weekend. Although he could ask he supposed. </p><p>Holmes was of the opinion that Captain Gregson thought he was a flight risk. Seeing how he didn’t let go of his arm until they were indoors. Then he and Watson were ushered upstairs and shown the rooms they would be occupying for the duration of their stay. Watson went off unaccompanied while Holmes found himself Shepherded into the room he was allocated. </p><p>“I have agreed to stay, I’m not about to climb out the window and descend down a drainpipe. Although he made a mental note to check later and see if there actually was a drain pipe to climb down. </p><p>The only reply he got from the older man was a raised eyebrow look, so Holmes dumped his bag on the bed and waited.</p><p>“Okay, I’m starving and it’s take-out for dinner. What do fancy?” Gregson asked as he guided the younger man out of the room and back downstairs. Watson joined then in the living room and Gregson repeated his question about the dinner menu. Holmes had only shrugged disinterestedly when he’d asked for his preference.</p><p>“Italian or Pizza, “ she suggested knowing that her charge would eat either. If you were able to pull him away from his files or his brainstorming board that was. </p><p>Holmes decided to make his contribution after all, “cereal? Can’t go wrong with a bowl of cereal at any time of the day or night. Actually cereal is my favourite food, along with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I actually thought that sounded like a disgusting combination when I first visited the USA. How wrong I was,” he concluded.</p><p>Gregson frowned and hoped Sherlock was messing with him, better to be sure though,</p><p>“Neither of those gourmet treats are on the menu for lunch or dinner, ever,“ he said firmly.</p><p>“Breakfast or snacks then,” Sherlock added with a wry smile.</p><p>A thought occurred to Gregson, “does he have a meeting tonight?” He directed at Joan.</p><p>“Tomorrow night,’ she replied.<br/>“Okay, that’s fine so after we finish eating we can have a chat about what this weekend is gonna look like,” Gregson said to both his guests. And Watson nodded her agreement while Sherlock just munched on his pizza.</p><p>“Are you listening to me Sherlock?”<br/>“Absolutely Captain Gregson, as always,” Holmes replied politely. <br/>“Good.”</p><p>Watson just looked between the two men, slightly bemused. But she had to agree that her charge might respond well to Captain Gregson. He seemed to be the main person in his life that he actually openly respected. And he also seemed to be the closest thing to a friend Sherlock had here. She couldn’t vouch for what kind of relationships he’d had in London. Well besides the mystery Woman Irene, which he refused to talk about. Anyway it couldn’t hurt she guessed. </p><p>After dinner they took their coffee into family room and Sherlock gave a very sincere appearance of someone listening to the rules being laid down for the weekend. Joan actually didn’t think it sounded very much like any grounding  she had earned as a child.</p><p>Sherlock was somewhat confused himself,”so let me confirm I understand the rules Captain. I’m allowed to watch telly or a movie, or read a book? Is that correct?”</p><p>“Yep, you do, although book wise it’s something off my bookshelf, fiction only. No textbooks or anything along those lines.”</p><p>“I know we didn’t have grounding as such when I was a child. But I’m sure this is not how it usually proceeds. Is this really how you disciplined your children Captain?”</p><p>“Good heavens no, they had a more traditional grounding, favourite things confiscated, no TV, game consoles etc. But this grounding is tailored to your specific needs.”</p><p>“And you deem that I need to watch telly? So what are the things I’m not supposed to be doing? There’s usually a balance between these things,” </p><p>“You don’t *have* to do any of those things but you can if you’re bored and need something to do, to keep you outta trouble. On the flip side you’re only allowed out to attend your support meeting and only with Joan...”</p><p>“What if you need my assistance on a case? You must make an acceptation in those circumstances?”</p><p>“Actually, no I don’t. If I’m called in, you stay put here, with Watson. We managed without a consultant before so we can cope for a couple of days.” Gregson watched for the younger man’s reaction, for any signs of rebellion. But he just sat back on the couch a little further, maybe had a bit of a pout going on. So he continued.</p><p>“No calling Bell and asking for case files, no work of any sort in fact. And while on that subject, hand over your phone. That’s confiscated until Monday,” unsurprisingly that statement got the first reaction from Holmes.</p><p>“No! That is one thing I refuse to comply with, what if someone requires my assistance. That is an unreasonable request, so no!” Holmes all but yelled.</p><p>Joan put a hand on Sherlock’s  arm to try and calm him down, but he shook it off in agitation.</p><p>“If you cooperate and hand it over, I’ll give you supervised access to check your phone twice a day.”</p><p>“And if I don’t?” Sherlock demanded.<br/>“Then you’ll find yourself over my knee getting your backside spanked,”</p><p>Watson let out a gasp and started to get up, intending to intervene, but calmly Gregson waved her to sit down. Which she reluctantly did, for the moment.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare! And you’re not telling me you spanked your children!”<br/>“Nope, I didn’t. That was Cheryl’s department. But my own Dad whacked my behind when I needed it. So I know it’s a good deterrent, it worked on me. So do you really wanna get your butt spanked in front of Watson?” </p><p>Holmes fidgeted on the couch and tried to make his mind up. If the Captain hadn’t already smacked his bottom on two separate occasions already, well he’d have been more likely to call his bluff. Although both times they were alone... On the other hand he’d made use of the services of a dominatrix to thrash him on more than one occasion? But no this was not the same. Joan might be embarrassed, or would she think he deserved a good thrashing? Well Holmes decided finally that this was one conundrum he had no wish to solve. He dipped into the inside pocket of his jacket and reluctantly handed his phone over.</p><p>“Happy!” He said with a pout and made a point of not making eye contact with his two companions.</p><p>“Thank you Sherlock. Now just a couple of other points to mention and we can go settle and watch a movie. Just basic stuff, eat regular meals and you can snack as you want. Up until your curfew time that is, you need to be in bed by 10pm. And that means in bed to sleep, not read.”</p><p>Holmes just huffed and folded his arms.</p><p>“I need you to tell me you understand?”</p><p>“Yes yes, fine, whatever,” Sherlock responded like the moody teenager he’d been accused of behaving like on numerous occasions.</p><p>“Good, I’m glad we’ve cleared that up, cause if you disobey any of the few rules I’ve given you. Well there’ll be consequences Sherlock, I’ll punish you. So keep that in mind if you decide to have a tantrum,” Gregson said.</p><p>“You’ll be introducing the naughty step then?” Sherlock said sarcastically.<br/>“Possibly,” Gregson said with a chuckle as he caught the annoyed glare Holmes was sending his way. Well that really hadn’t gone as badly as he’d expected. He’d obviously not lost any of his parenting abilities over the last few years.</p><p>They spend the next two hours watching a movie, and then it was 21:30 and almost time to turn in. Watson had cried off on the movie and already gone to bed. After checking in with her charge, making sure he didn’t need her for anything. Holmes had assured her he was perfectly fine. So she’d taken him at his word and left them to it. </p><p>“Do you wanna take a snack up to bed with you Sherlock?” Gregson asked. He’d decided it’d be better to stop calling him Holmes, at least until they were back at work. Then he gave the younger man a quick tour of the ground floor of the house, he’d do the same for Watson tomorrow. <br/>Holmes decided on a cup of tea and sandwich for his snack and made it himself. Once the Captain had shown him were things were kept. They even chatted a little about the movie they’d just watched. So much so that it almost disguised the fact he was being sent to bed. He didn’t bother sharing the fact that he’d not actually been to bed in three days. So it wasn’t going to be so much of a chore going to bed early tonight. His thoughts were interrupted when Gregson called his name.</p><p>“Sherlock? Would you turn your pockets out for me please?” The older man said as reasonably as he could make the request.</p><p>For a long second Sherlock continued stirring the spoon in his tea, then slowly turned around. Not quite sure if he’d heard his boss correctly.</p><p>“Do what?” He asked.<br/>“Can you just pop everything in your pockets on the counter for me?”<br/>“Why?” Sherlock asked.<br/>“Just so I can see if you have anything that I need to hang onto until Monday? And I need you to do the same with your overcoat, on the way upstairs will be ok,” <br/>“Oh,” Holmes said with a shrug and then started to deposit the contents of his pockets out onto the counter. Then watched as The Captain sifted thought his stuff, separating his lock picking kit and a few other bits and pieces. Then he pushed the rest back towards him.</p><p>“Thanks Sherlock, for not making a fuss, well done,” Gregson said as he patted the younger man on the shoulder. He also passed Sherlock’s phone to him, so he could check it before bed. Then as an afterthought he added,</p><p>“And you can call me Tommy, unless you’ve been naughty,” he said with a grin before propelling Sherlock towards the kitchen door and up to bed, making a detour to tap the pockets of Holmes’s top coat.</p><p>Sherlock sat on the edge of his bed finishing off his ham and cheese sandwich. He’d not had a chance to see if the boss...Tommy had the makings for his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He glanced at his watch and apparently he had ten minutes to be in bed with lights off. He could finish his cuppa in the dark he thought as he took off his pants and tossed them on the chair. Before climbing into bed and getting comfortable with his hands linked behind his head. He’d never been one for sleeping on queue so mentally went through the details of the old crime scene he’d been working on. Hah, to think taking his files away would stop him working he smirked to himself. He was able to make several conclusions before he did finally drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat having a late breakfast, after Captain Gregson had initially been waiting for Homes to join them. It was just turned 9:45am.</p><p>“Are we sure he hasn’t actually climbed out the window?” Gregson asked, only half joking.</p><p>“He’s still sleeping, I poked my head around his door before I came down,” Joan replied as she finished her toast.</p><p>“If you can use some free time today, I’ll be here working on my tax returns,”</p><p>“I’m meeting friends for lunch at noon and I’ve picked out a 4pm meeting for Sherlock, so I’ll be back well before then,”</p><p>“I can take him to his meeting if you want to make an afternoon of it,” Gregson offered as he glanced over the top of his open newspaper at his breakfast companion.</p><p>“Thanks Captain Gregson, I’ll probably be home in time anyways. But I’ll keep your offer in mind, thanks.”</p><p>“Call me Tommy...Oh here he is finally, thought you were gonna sleep the day away,” </p><p>Holmes sauntered in with a bowl in his hand,”started without me I see,” he said around a mouthful of cereal. Then directed his conversation toward his boss,<br/>“and what exciting activities do you have planned for us today Cap...Tommy?” <br/>Gregson took his reading glasses off and put his paper down to give the younger man his full attention,</p><p>“No excitement for you, you’re grounded if you recall. Watch a movie or tv or pick a book-fiction of course.”</p><p>Holmes stirred the spoon around his cereal bowl in contemplation, </p><p>“I shall endeavour to find a suitable documentary about baby animals,” he said and drifted off back towards the kitchen with his empty bowl.</p><p>Joan starred after the departing man, “I’d be very suspicious if I were you, that was too easy. Anyway I’m off to shower and leave you two boys to enjoy your morning,” she said giving Gregson a knowing and very sympathetic glance.</p><p>Watson had a very pleasant morning catching up with a couple of her girlfriends and they continued over a delicious lunch. They parted company after promising each other not to leave it so long next time. She checked her her phone and there’d been no sos calls from Captain Gregson, which did surprise her. Anyway with it past 14:45 she’s headed back to their temporary accommodation to freshen up before the support meeting. </p><p>Joan found Gregson enjoying a coffee sitting in an easy chair in the lounge and noticed there was no sign of her client. But also that the Captain didn’t seem to have aged ten years in the time she’d been away. And he didn’t seem particularly agitated, which was her usual states when around Holmes.</p><p>Joan fetched herself a coffee and sat on the couch,</p><p>“You haven’t had to send his to his room have you?” She asked, smiling.</p><p>“No, he’s under my desk,” Gregson answered her question as to the missing man’s whereabouts. Joan thought she’d miss heard him,</p><p>He’s at your desk, in your office, colouring?” She joked.</p><p>“Nope, under it, looking for secret compartments apparently. Told him it was no family heirloom, got it at Seers. But he insisted on giving it a thorough check over. Think he was fed up watching documentaries about cute animals,” Gregson chuckled.</p><p>“Good afternoon Watson,” Sherlock said as he entered the room and stood to attention near Gregson’s chair.</p><p>“Unfortunately there were no secret compartments and in fact that desk really isn’t built as solidly as it might have been. I’m sure I could make some improvements if you wish?” He offered hopefully. </p><p>“No thank you, why don’t you wash up before the support meeting Sherlock,” Gregson suggested.</p><p>“I also accidentally glanced at your tax returns and I can offer advice on several tax loopholes you seem to have overlooked Captain?” </p><p>Gregson wagged a finger at the younger man, “I thought I told you no work this weekend. So again, no thanks you. Go wash up and get ready for your meeting,” this time it wasn’t a request. </p><p>They both thought Holmes looked on the verge of an outburst at the very least. Taking in his stiff posture and clenched firsts and scowl.</p><p>Holmes breathed deeply and relaxed, well as much as he ever relaxed that was,”I shall shower and return shortly, perhaps I can fix your tax returns on Monday?” He offered and turned abruptly to leave the room. And could he heard bounding up the stairs.</p><p>Joan starred after Holmes,</p><p>“Wow you really must be a good influence on him, don’t tell me you even got him to eat some lunch?” </p><p>Gregson just smiled in response, feeling quite proud of himself. Today had certainly been going very well and not even a tantrum in sight. To *celebrate* their first full day together he’d suggested ordering in for dinner. It would be ready and waiting when Watson and Sherlock returned around 19:30. </p><p>Joan glanced over at her client while they ate dinner, he’d been unusually well behaved during the meeting. Yes he hadn’t participated actively but he’d listened and not nodded off to sleep or hypnotised himself. Which was pretty huge. They even chatted amiably over their meal. When they finished eating and Gregson went to get them coffee, Holmes excused himself and went upstairs.</p><p>They both looked up when Holmes returned, wearing his coat and scarf and lugging two bags. </p><p>“Chop chop Watson, time we were off, do come along...” he added when Watson didn’t immediately jump up to comply.</p><p>“What’re you doing, you’re not going anywhere until Monday? Gregson asked, frowning.</p><p>Holmes spoke slowly, Captain Gregson was obviously not seeing things as clearly as he was.</p><p>“You will agree that I’ve been a perfectly well adjusted adult today, so it’s obvious I don’t require any parenting. Therefore Watson and I will be going back to the brownstone now. Thank you very much for dinner,” Holmes concluded and took out his phone to call a cab.</p><p>Gregson stood up,”be a well adjusted adult until Monday morning and we can talk about it. But for now hang your coat up and put those bags away, ” he said firmly.</p><p>Then he pointed in the younger man’s direction, “and were did you get that, your phone and other confiscated stuff was locked in my desk draw? Care to explain?”</p><p>Holmes’s facade of being a well adjusted adult slipped just a fraction as he fidgeted with his phone. He glanced at Watson for support, she was meant to be looking after him, time she earned her pay cheque.</p><p>Joan walked over and pried her bag out of Sherlock’s hand,</p><p>“don’t look at me, this is between you guys, i’ll be in my room with the door shut and my music turned up loud. So you won’t be disturbing me, while you work things out,” she said and brushed past and out of the room. She felt Holmes’s accusing glare follow her.</p><p>Gregson approached Holmes and held his hand out, <br/>“Give!” He demanded and accepted the phone as Holmes reluctantly handed it over.</p><p>“Now go upstairs and put your stuff away and come straight back, you have five minutes. So move it. And if your thinking of sneaking out, well I wouldn’t bother. I know where you live and I’ll just come get you and drag you back,”</p><p>“Ha! Like you could find me if I didn’t wanna be found,” Holmes muttered a little too loudly.</p><p>Gregson grabbed Sherlock by the arm and angled him to swat his backside. But Holmes wasn’t falling for that a third time and kept pulling his butt in and dancing away from the smacks. Until his boss shook him and raised his voice.</p><p>“Stand still!” Gregson demanded and took advantage of the shocked compliance to land several hard slaps to the back of the younger man’s legs. Aiming low to avoid the top coat Holmes was still wearing.</p><p>“Ow!” Sherlock yelled at the unexpected sensation, He bounced out of reach as soon as he was released. He couldn’t believe the Captain had just smacked his legs like he was some naughty child. Okay so the older man had swatted his bottom a couple of times already, but he’d convinced himself that was an aberration. Apparently he was wrong.</p><p>“Oh I’m sure you could avoid me if you wanted, but I’m assuming you still intend to assist at the precinct? So running away, not really an option is it?”</p><p>“Fine, no going on the lam,” Holmes pouted and turned to pick up the bag he’d dropped during the smacking kerfuffle. Then he stomped up the stair and slammed his bedroom door. </p><p>When Holmes came back downstairs the Captain was sitting on the couch, maybe he wasn’t mad after all. The older man patted the couch cushion next to him and Sherlock slouched his way over and flopped down.</p><p>“Did you really think that was gonna work?” Gregson asked.<br/>“Of cause,” he replied and still couldn’t understand why he and Watson weren't already back at the Brownstone. <br/>“You realise you’ve really screwed up?” <br/>Holmes huffed, “all I did was collect my phone, but I did think I was going home...”<br/>“that’s not what I mean, now I know you can act like a rational adult and behave yourself. So no more excuses about the rules not applying to you,” Gregson said.</p><p>Holmes gave a mirthless laugh, “that wasn’t me, no way I’m putting that much effort into something as useless as behaving how other people expect.”</p><p>Gregson patted the young get man on the knee,”well that’s up to you, if you wanna go back to acting like a petulant brat. You do what you have to and so will I Sherlock, that’s what parenting is all about.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know about that, what do you mean?” He added as an afterthought .</p><p>“I’m about to demonstrate, how did you get your phone back? It was locked in my desk?”</p><p>“Oh that, picked the lock, it was very basic.”<br/>“Your lock pick tools were in there too?”<br/>“I improvised,” Holmes smirked.<br/>“Ok then I’m gonna punish you for taking them back without my permission,”<br/>“What are you thinking of, sending me to the naughty step, and you already whacked me?” <br/>Gregson bit back a chuckle,”I was gonna spank you, but we could give that a try first, seeing as it’s your first offence. It used to work pretty well with the girls when they were kids,”</p><p>“Do I look like a five year old to you? We’re not in an episode of Super Nanny!”</p><p>“You act like one, so it seems appropriate don’t you think?” Gregson said but didn’t wait for an answer and he pulled Holmes to his feet and led, half dragged him out into the hallway. They met Watson coming down the stairs,</p><p>Am I interrupting?” Joan asked curiously.<br/>Holmes stamped his foot,”tell him to get off me!”</p><p>Gregson gestured for Joan to come dow the stairs and move out of his way, so he could force the younger man onto the stairs.</p><p>“He’s having his first time out, for breaking into my desk and taking his phone back.</p><p>“It’s a minute per year, if I remember Super Nanny correctly,” he directed towards the sulking younger man,</p><p>“but I’m reasonable, so let’s call it 30 minutes shall we?”</p><p>Sherlock’s jaw twitched as he tried to keep his temper under control,<br/>“call it whatever you want, I’m not doing it.” </p><p>“Oh I think you’ll find that you’re gonna do as I tell you young man,” he added for a touch of parental authority. </p><p>“Am not.” Holmes stated with finality before jerking to his feet and bounding up the stairs.</p><p>Joan and Gregson stood looking up the stairs as a door slammed.</p><p>“Well that went as well as can be expected Joan said,”<br/>“Do you think he’s acting like this for attention?” Gregson asked.<br/>“Unfortunately no, this is how he usually behaves. Well not this exactly, but when he’s not working and gets bored...”</p><p>“Oh well, I guess it’s gonna be a long night, you go sit in the lounge and turn the TV up. I’ll deal with him, patience and consistency,” he muttered to himself as he climbed the stairs.</p><p>One hours and 39 minutes later Holmes lay on his back with his feel half way up the wall. On the forth step from the bottom of the stairs, cause apparently there was something special about this particular step. According to the Captain who kept putting him back there. The man was relentless! That thought reminded him he’d been quiet for too long so yelled at the top of his voice,</p><p>“I hate you!” he felt slightly better and glanced at his watch to see how long this stupid time out had left. He needed the bathroom and a cup of tea.</p><p>After he’d been released Holmes dashed off to the loo before getting himself a cuppa and sliding into the main living room. He seated himself in the armchair and ignored the other two, although he did give his traitorous sober companion a glare. And ignored the smile and look of sympathy she returned, settling into a full on sulk.</p><p>The older man turned his attention to Holmes,” when you’re finished with that, go to bed Sherlock,” he said aiming for a no nonsense tone.</p><p>“I don’t need sleep tonight,” he replied shortly.<br/>“Excuse me, what do you mean by that Sherlock?”<br/>“Slept last night so won’t need any until around Wednesday at the earliest, not that it’s any of your business,” he muttered.</p><p>“What was that?”<br/>“Sleep deprivation improves higher brain function, as my own experiments have confirmed,” Holmes said smugly.</p><p>“I’ll have none of that under my roof, do you understand?”<br/>“I volunteer to go home,”<br/>“The only place you’re going, is to bed. Now!” </p><p>Holmes dumped his cup in the floor and got to his feet,”I bet your kids couldn’t wait to leave home!” He threw out in temper before bolting out of the room.</p><p>“How he survived to adulthood I dunno, I’d of throttled him well before now,” Gregson said.</p><p>“He and his brother Mycroft were sent to boarding school when he was 8 ,” Watson supplied.</p><p>Gregson’s eyed went wide at the information, it went someway to explaining the younger man’s insecurities. Hell he’d been reluctant to let the girls move away for college. He shuddered to think what it would have been like to part with them so young. </p><p>“Anyway, I’m gonna lock up and turn in myself. Night Joan,” he said as he went to pick up the cup Holmes had left behind. </p><p>“Goodnight Tommy, and I’ll put my head around Sherlock’s door when I go up in a bit.”</p><p>Holmes stood indecisively, he felt like having a melt down and throwing things around. But on the other hand didn’t particularly feel like sitting on the stairs for a further 30 minutes, as fascinating as the stair carpet and wallpaper were not with standing. So settled for standing in the middle the room, posture ridged and arms folded. Glaring at the  closed door, which for some reason offended him mightily. There was a tap on his door,</p><p>“Yes,” he bellowed.</p><p>Joan pushed open the door and stood halfway inside,”just checking to see if you need anything, you okay?”</p><p>“Well unless you’re here to break me out and take me home?”<br/>“Come on Sherlock, it won’t hurt you to have a couple of good nights sleep. Might do you good,” she said.</p><p>“All this sleep and stupid inactivity will turn my brain to mush,” he complained petulantly.</p><p>“Well if your brain is as big as your ego, I think you’ll survive. And it’s definitely good for your sober regime.”</p><p>“Well thank you very much for the unsolicited pep talk, good night Watson.” He said as he turned away from his companion and glared at the wall instead. Rolling her eyes at his she left the room shutting the door softly.</p><p>Before Holmes couldn’t settle firmly back into his bad mood, there was another knock on the door.</p><p>“What!”</p><p>Gregson entered and nodded at Holmes, expecting him to have at least made a start of getting ready for bed. </p><p>“I told you to go to bed, not stand pouting in the middle of the room, yes?”</p><p>Holmes had already kicked off his shoes, so he yanked the duvet cover back on the bed and dove in fully dressed. Pulling the cover over his head,</p><p>“Happy?” come the muffled response.</p><p>Okay, Gregson thought, he’s in bed so that’s a step in the right direction. He didn’t remember either of his girls ever being this stroppy. </p><p>Yeah, goodnight Sherlock, see you in the morning for breakfast. It’s a full fry up on Sunday mornings,” he coaxed but only got a grunt in reply. So left the younger man to get some rest. Or defiantly stay awake all night which seemed more likely.</p><p>Holmes had every intention of getting up and going back downstairs to mooch around. But annoyingly he drifted off to sleep. It was 8:40am when he woke up and padded to the bathroom down the hall. He was fully dressed still so went straight down to get a drink, after finishing up. It seemed Gregson was also an early riser, already at the table in the kitchen reading a newspaper.</p><p>“Morning, sleep well?” The older man asked over his newspaper.</p><p>Holmes grunted an intelligible response as he poured himself a coffee, intending to take it and himself into the sitting room.</p><p>“Sherlock?”<br/>“What?” Holmes asked grumpily.<br/>“Well for starters, loose that attitude. And did you actually sleep in those clothes last night?”</p><p>“I might have,”<br/>“Well breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes so you have time to shower and change.”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary and I’ll just take a bowl of cereal with me...”<br/>“Stop acting like a hormonal teenager, with poor persona hygiene standards. Just do as I ask, please.”</p><p>“Fine, but I don’t know what the fuss is about,” Holmes grumbled as he left the kitchen. Back in his room Sherlock sat on his bed and drained the last of his coffee. Waited for 17 minutes before dragging out a clean t-shirt and swapped it for the one he was wearing. </p><p>Holmes ate his breakfast just to stop the other two starring at his plate as though they thought he was going to have a tantrum and swipe it off the table. As if! All he’d said was if breakfast was the only time it was on the menu, he should be able to eat cereal if he wanted to. And okay, it wasn’t that bad. Not as good as a British fry up, not greasy enough, but passable. And weirdly all this sleeping was giving him an appetite. He’d be glad to get back to his normal routine on Monday just the same.</p><p>Joan took herself off for the day, seeing as her client was in good hands, and the Captain had her number if an emergency came up. Holmes was sitting on the couch sulking. He’d almost convinced Joan he was in danger of a relapse if she left him alone with Captain Gregson. The man even had the nerve to threaten him with the naughty step again if he didn’t pack it in! Holmes pouted as he put his feet up onto the coffee table. He glared when the older man came back into the room and smacked his foot off the table.</p><p>“You feel like getting some fresh air?” <br/>“I wish you’d make your mind up, thought I was meant to be grounded?”<br/>“Watch the attitude Sherlock,” he warned.<br/>“This *grounding* is tailored to you specifically, so some structure. Which includes proper meals, rest and parental attention from me-if required. If you behave we won’t have a problem. So do you wanna go out for a walk or not?” Gregson asked patiently.</p><p>Holmes presented his most reasonable face and answered politely,<br/>“No thanks, you don’t need to take me to the park, the sweet shop or any where else. I shall sit here and do absolutely nothing all day. If that’s agreeable and not breaking any of your rules?”</p><p>Gregson reached for the younger man and hauled him off the couch,</p><p>Nope, that’s not very constructive. You can come and help wash up the breakfast things, okay?”</p><p>Fine, let the war of wits begin Holmes thought,</p><p>No.” He stated flatly.</p><p>By lunchtime Holmes had capitulated, and admitted to loosing the first battle of their war of wits and will. His fun morning had consisted of one session of the naughty step-lasting 1 hour 7 minutes. He’d also been introduced to corner time, in the kitchen, the lounge and of yes, the study. There were a surprisingly large number of corners in this house and time permitting he might even conduct a study into it. Quite fascinating, but he’d decided of the two he preferred the naughty step. For the simple reason corners were usually accompanied by smacks. To any place on his anatomy usually associated with spanking naughty kids. His bottom, and backs of legs had come under attack when he refused to cooperate. Which had been often.</p><p>So now he sat on a stingy bottom, ignoring the discomfort in the other aforementioned well smacked areas. Eating his lunch in a respectful and well behaved manner. And no doubt he’d be forced into more manual labour after they’d finished eating.</p><p>When Watson got back around 5:30pm she found the two men in the lounge watching television. Well the captain was, but Holmes was sprawled on the couch on his stomach with a cushion gripped firmly over his head. </p><p>“Have you two boys had a good day?” She asked for something to say more than she expected an affirmative answer. </p><p>“There’s fresh coffee just brewed in the kitchen, and yeah we’ve had a good bonding session haven’t we Sherlock?”</p><p>“No we have not, corporal punishment is not bonding,” he whined.<br/>“Will you fetch me a coffee back also,” Holmes asked in a similarly whiney voice.</p><p>Joan nodded, but Gregson forestalled her,</p><p>“Have a seat Joan, he can get off his lazy backside and go to the kitchen and get the coffee.</p><p>Holmes appeared from behind his cushion and glanced around furtively before rolling off the couch. And heading off to do as he’d been asked, told, he amended. </p><p>“My pleasure,” he said with a overly saccharine smile.</p><p>They had dinner delivered again, Cheryl being the cook in the Gregson household. And enjoyed the deli pastries Joan bought in with her. It had been ladies choice so Joan had picked a chic flic for the nights movie and Holmes had proceeded to recite all the most pertinent bits of dialogue. And not been in the least bit embarrassed about it being a romantic comedy. Another useful brain training exercise that he was dedicated to.  </p><p>After being yelled at several times to shut up and stop spoiling the movie, Holmes took himself upstairs. The bedroom held no great mine of distraction, he’d spend a few minutes the first night identifying the posters on the walls. Taylor Swift for the most part, easily identified from one of his multitude of Television screens, the one tuned to 24 hour music videos. He liked to hone his brain using a wide multitude of topics. From day time television to the history channel and beyond.</p><p>Holmes went over to the bed and sat cross legged as he got out his phone. At least this weekend he’d practiced lock picking with a variety of household objects. Not that Gregson’s desk lock was much of a challenge. Pushing that thought aside he logged into his favourite server for a spot of conspiracy theorist baiting. </p><p>Gregson was the last one to head to bed, he’d spent a while after Joan went up on the phone. Catching up with how Cheryl and the girls spar weekend had gone. And giving her the highlights of his weekend with his house guests. She’d thought it a bit odd when he’d asked if it was okay to have Holmes and Watson stay while they were gone. But had agreed that it was okay. And she wasn’t a total stranger to the exploits of Holmes, who had come up in conversation from time to time. Back when he’d met him over the Pond ten years ago and more recently with him working for the department again. </p><p>All was quiet when he went upstairs but he decided that he better do a bed check. Just to be sure Sherlock was actually in the room and hadn’t snuck past or whatever. He’d put nothing past the younger man. So he knocked on the door.</p><p>“Yes?” Holmes said as he stuffed his phone under the pillow and watched as Gregson pushed the door open.</p><p>“Oh is it bedtime already,” Holmes preempted.<br/>“Yeah, so why don’t you turn in and get some sleep. Hopefully we’ll have a case for you in the next day or two. Or I’ve got cold cases I can get Marcus to drop off?” He offered.</p><p>“Excellent Captain. Now I just need to go to the loo, brush my teeth and go get a drink of water. Then off to bed it is,”  </p><p>Gregson rolled his eyes,”well go on then and I’ll be waiting right here until your back in this room. So no messing about, got it?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Holmes said as he slipped past the older man. </p><p>“You took your time,” Gregson said with a suspicious frown.</p><p>Holmes held up his glass of water,”had to run the tap for awhile to get the temperature just right,”</p><p>“Go to bed!” Gregson ordered shaking his head as he ushered Holmes into the room and left closing the door after him.</p><p>“Night,” Holmes smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Gregson didn’t know how long he’d slept but some kind of noise had intruded on his sleep and he’d lurched awake. Maybe he’d actually been dreaming, but nope he could definitely hear loud music coming from somewhere. His neighbours knew better than to host loud parties with a police Captain living on the street. Well unless he and Sheryl were invited. He picked up his watch and checked the time, which was 3:45am. He got out of bed to go and investigate, and met a sleepy Watson emerging from her room.</p><p>“What on earth...” she began and then realisation dawned,<br/>“Sherlock! Turn that damn music off right now!”<br/>“Go back to bed Joan, I’ll go down.” </p><p>Sherlock was sitting on the floor in the middle of the lounge and didn’t respond when Gregson called out to him as he went and turned off his record player.</p><p>“What are you doing?” The older man demanded.<br/>Holmes looked up, ”thinking,”<br/>Hands on his hips Gregson glared,”thinking? At 4am in the morning with music blasting out? Really?”</p><p>“Have to admit your record collection wasn’t very inspiring, The Bee Gee...” </p><p> Gregson waves a hand to encompass the younger man’s general direction,</p><p>“Joan said all this isn't you looking for attention, it’s just how your creative process works...or whatever you call what you do. Well I’ll tell you what Sherlock, I’m not convinced. Did you really think these...antic of yours wouldn’t get a reaction out of me?”</p><p>Holmes got to his feet, “I didn’t give it any though and I don’t know what your agenda is, but I wish you’d leave me alone. And I’m bored.” He stated flatly.</p><p>“All this is because you’re bored?” Gregson asked incredulously.</p><p>“No, I’m bored right now,” he said as he crossed his arms defiantly.</p><p>Gregson fought the very real urge to punch the other man’s lights out, but he got a grip and reminded himself what this weekend was about. Parenting the over-grown brat in front of him.</p><p>He reached out to the unsuspecting man and caught him firmly by one ear, and moved towards the couch tugging Sherlock with him.</p><p>“Ow! What the...” Holmes yelped as he was hauled across the room.</p><p>Gregson let go of his ear and while Holmes was busy rubbing it, he grabbed him by one arm. He sat on the couch hauling his captive along with him. He scooted a little further into the middle of the couch as he situated Holmes where he wanted him. </p><p>Arm firmly around Sherlock’s waist and tucked tight against his own stomach. The sudden movement had taken the wind out of the his sails but Gregson knew it wouldn’t last, so he got to work. Slapping his hand down on the centre of the bottom over his knee, smacking the same place a few times before swapping it up. </p><p>He intended to give the younger man a short sharp lesson on what discipline in the Gregson household was like. Not so much his house but what his own Dad had dished out to him and his brothers. On the rare, very rare occasions the Gregson boys had forgotten what it was like to get a spanked butt at their Dad’s hand. So he knew from experience it was a damn good deterrent. </p><p>He covered every inch of Sherlock’s behind with sharp spanks, all the while ignoring Holmes yelling and struggles to get free. He also ignored the colourful names Holmes threw at him in his frustration, glad some of them went right over his head. He aimed a quick flurry of slaps at sit spots and thighs. Then slammed down half a dozen smacks to the crest of Sherlock’s bottom and Sherlock howled and flopped limply over his lap, all the fight going out of him. Then he release his grip and when the younger man didn’t immediately move he rubbed comforting circles on his back. Then helped Holmes to right himself.</p><p>Holmes hardly noticed the tears streaming down his face, too preoccupied with his throbbing bottom.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” He finally stammered swiping at his teary face.</p><p>“That, is what you can expect from me when you’re acting like a disrespectful brat,”</p><p>”You can’t go around beating people,” Holmes complained and stoically sat still on his sore behind.</p><p>Gregson slowly and gently moved a hand to the younger man’s shoulder, felt Sherlock tense but didn’t shake him off. So he squeezed reassuringly,</p><p>“It was a spanking, for acting like a rude, disrespectful teenager pushing his boundaries. And you over stepped what I’m prepared to put up with, before turning you over my knee and spanking your backside. And this weekend has certainly convinced me you desperately need some hands on parenting.”</p><p>“I’ve managed perfectly well all these years with minimal parenting, and I was being pragmatic, not rude,” Sherlock pouted as he shifted on his uncomfortably sore posterior. </p><p>“Well let me warn you, if you do it again I’ll put you over my knee and you won’t get to keep the protection of your pants.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare!”</p><p>“Well you’ll get your chance to find out next weekend when we do this again,  and you’ll get to meet Sheryl too.”</p><p>Sherlock gave a nervous laugh, now he knew his boss had to be kidding...</p><p>“Your wife isn’t going to want a total stranger wandering around her house, that would be ridiculous.”</p><p>“Oh she knows all about you, the good and bad, going back to when I met you over in London. And with the girls having more or less flown the coop, she’ll probably welcome having someone about to mother,” Gregson chuckled at the expression on the other man’s face.</p><p>“Outrageous!” Holmes spluttered.</p><p>“And if I’m called into work, if you don’t want to come along, or if you’ve misbehaved. Well Sheryl can help Watson keep an eye on you til I get back. How does that sound?” Gregson asked and knew he was taking a little too much pleasure from Holmes’s discomfort. </p><p>Holmes sank further into the couch cushions and squeezed his eyes tight shut, hoping this was a nightmare and he’d wake up any minute. He reopened one eye experimentally, but no he was still on the couch next to his boss.  No way was he calling the Captain a parental authority, even it he had smacked his behind on numerous occasions over the last few days. </p><p>Holmes’s rumination was interrupted when he was pulled up off the couch and given a light slap on the butt,</p><p>“Ow!” He yelped as the throb in his behind was reawakened.</p><p>“Back to bed, and I swear if I hear one more peep out of you...” Gregson chastised as he herded Sherlock out of the room and towards the stairs. Helping him along with a few more well aimed slaps to his bottom, Sherlock trying to keep one step ahead of Gregson’s hand. And whining when he didn’t succeed. <br/>Watson met them at the top of the stairs and blushing furiously Holmes  disappeared into his room, shutting the door quietly.</p><p>“Everything alright?” Watson asked.</p><p>“Yeah, we had a conversation, worked things out. If you’re okay with it we’ll be doing this again next weekend. And now I need to get a couple of hours shut eye before work. I’ll catch up with you at the precinct later today,” </p><p>They both went back to bed as another bright New York morning dawned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>